


Dwarves and Deamons

by littlelucifermotherfucker



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelucifermotherfucker/pseuds/littlelucifermotherfucker
Summary: You have a normal life, with your deamon Fornin. Its typical you would say. University, an apartment, houseplants. Completely normal.Until a certain company interrupts a walk home, and gain some unexpected additions
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dwarves and Deamons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover only in concept. Nothing other than Deamons comes into this. No HDM characters or stories will play a role.

In your world things were normal. People had jobs, went to school and daily life was normal. But in this world everyone has a daemon. A creature on their shoulder representing their soul.

Yours is a raven, his name Fornin. As normal you had gone to university, and were walking home, Fornin flying above you. He can’t drift away too far, but further than most daemons. It’s odd for most people to see it, they think you’re a freak. But you don’t care, it’d convenient really.

You decide to take a stroll through some local woodland, since it’s a clear, if cold winter day. You know the paths well, but slow down on hearing some loud shouting. Fornin flies down, and you hold your arm out for him. He looks at you. “Sounds like a fight. We should watch.” 

You sigh. “No Fornin, the last time we did that, the cops questioned us. Lets not be stupid.” You pause looking towards the noise. “Go have a look, then we can decide what to do.”

He flies off, before soon returning. “Its… its.. well..” he isn’t usually like this. Your frown, feeling his confusion and disbelief.

“What did you see?” You ask and he refuses to answer.

“Go and look.” He tells you and you sigh. He stays on your arm as you approach. You stop. This is impossible. Completely unfathomable.

Thorin Oakenshield’s company is before you. You have yet to be seen but look confused. Its odd seeing people without Daemons. Then you get spotted. 

The dwarves look at you perplexed, and none of them speak. You all just stand there staring at one another. Eventually Kili breaks the silence. “Who are you?”

You glance at Fornin. “I’m y/n. This is Fornin.” You explain, and they look confused. 

“Why do you have a crow with you?” Bilbo asks. You furrow your brow, then oh. 

“Hes not a crow. Well he is but not a normal crow.” Fornin looks at you. “Youre doing terrible.” You glare at him and the company seem to get even more lost.

Before you can continue to explain, the entire company passes out. You go over, Fornin hopping over to Bilbo. You check their pulses, you had done a first aid class. They’re alive. Fornin cockd his head, as shimmery dust appears around Bilbo.

You glance over, stopping. Looking around you notice it on all of them. “Fornin.. are they..”

Fornin caws coming back to you. The light takes form, and slowly the Dwarves daemons materialise.

Thorin like you has a crow, Fili has a raven, and Kili a magpie. Balin gets an brown owl, Dwalin an Ibex. Bifur has a goat, Bofur a fox, Bombur has.. well a boar. Gloin’s is a wildcat, Oin’s a Red Squirrel. Nori gets a Raccoon, Dori a Hare and Ori has a Badger. Bilbo’s deamon is a hedgehog.

You look at Fornin, and watch the dwarves slowly wake up, the accompanying deamons following suit. The dwarves look out of it, dazed and confused. They look at the animals around them, and then at one another. 

You try to sneak away, Fornin already ahead of you, but that doesn’t go to plan. Bilbo sees you.

“Where are you going?” He asks, and you stop. Sighing and turning with a look of defeat you assess the situation. Bilbo asks a second question. “Why do I have a hedgehog?” 

This is going to be complicated, and of course, as always Fornin had to get you involved. “She is your deamon. As Fornin is mine.”

You look at them. “Look, I can’t explain it well here, and you all look exhausted. If you come with me I will explain everything.” The dwarves grumble unsure. “I will get you warm food.” You add and soon the uncertainty is gone.

Its dark now, the winter nights short. You see few people on your way home, the woods being a but secluded. 

After getting home, and making the dwarves leave their weapons in the hall, you are trying to make drinks, but as you do you see them just staring at the deamons. You decide it’s best if you give them some time before trying to explain.

Bilbo is the last to get some tea and he is the only one who seems to be coping. “Y/n what is a deamon?” He asks looking at you.

“A manifestation of your soul. They are born with people here, and stay with us until we die. After puberty they settle, into the form they have all your life.”

He nods. “Then why does mine change?”

You frown, and Bilbo shows you his deamon. She is now a mouse. You smile, “I don’t think Hobbit deamons do settle.” He smiles at that.

“I need to tell everyone else all of this, and about some things that are important. But they’re in no state.” Fornin flies in, landing on your shoulder.

“Theyre coming out of it. You should try and explain to them.” You nod and encourage Bilbo to follow.

After gathering the dwarves, and their deamons in one room, you tell them the same thing you did Bilbo. They’re quiet and respectful. Then Fili asks something unexpected.

“Why are they female?” You look a little surprised at that. You weren’t sure why, no one is really. But the current theory is that its something to do with your sexuality. Then again, its not a tested theory.

“We don’t know. They just are.” They seem unsatisfied with that. You stand there awkwardly, before leaving to try and make enough food for them all. 

You don’t have any pans big enough really. A pasta should do, but you’re anxious. Fornin’s fidgeting gives it away. They will ask more questions about your world, but hopefully it wont be too difficult.

After quite some time, and as you add spices to the sauce, Thorin comes into the kitchen. You’re distracted, and Fornin is watching the sauce get cooked. 

Thorin is curious, and leans up to see, but as he does he accidentally touches Fornin. You gasp and stumble backwards panting. You look for your Crow, he is shaking on the countertop safe. 

Thorin looks worried. “Y/n? Are you alright?” He asks, helping to steady you. You nod shakily.

“Yeah.. I will be.” Fornin flies to your ahoulder. “Oh.. its my fault.” You say brow furrowed.

Thorin looks at you. “You stumbled, I didn’t mean to knock into you.”

“Thorin that’s not what happened.” You cut him off, not noticing the hobbit, and nephews in the doorway. “You accidentally touched Fornin. That is something that you shouldn’t do. Yours was accidental, im not upset with you.”

“Why?” He asks clearly not understanding. 

“It only happens if you are in a long term relationship with someone, and I am talking decades here.” You stop, and pause. “There’s one exception, but its very rare to have a soulmate.”

You know that you should’ve fainted. That even by accident you should’ve passed out. But you didn’t. You felt it was right. You know that thorin is your soulmate. Even if he doesn’t know it for you


End file.
